Hallia
by Charity Errs
Summary: Once the King was gone, Hallie shook herself, trying to forget the feel of his touch. Pain radiated from the broken skin, and she grimaced at the sight. She held her right hand over the injury. "Waise heill," she whispered. And her gedwëy ignasia shined.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

* * *

No blue skies are seen over Uru'baen. Dark clouds cover the sun, and do not cease as far as the eye can see. Some say the darkness follows Galbatorix; darkness thrives around his malicious demeanor. Others believe the pure evil emanating from the King drives light away. It often rains, not a thundering storm, but a steady dreary drizzle, dampening the spirits of all who live in Uru'baen.

Another day began, the sun rose, though no one actually could see the sun. Raindrops dripped down a windowpane; slowly sliding onto the Castle's stone wall, trying their best to cling to the cool glass. A beautiful girl sat on the windowsill, tracing the paths of the droplets as they are brought down. She appeared tired, weary, though she was only sixteen. Her beauty contrasted so bitterly with her downcast demeanor, it was heartbreaking. She focused on a bead of water that didn't move with the rest. It stayed perfectly still, while the others ran past it. Suddenly, the wind roared, as if to spite the tiny drop. Unmoving, the girl held her breath as the obstinate droplet held. The blustering wind slowed, and for a moment her lips curled up and slight dimples emerged. With a single smile she was no longer beautiful, but radiant. Maliciously the wind howled like a dying animal, and the drop was ripped away from the glass, and propelled to the ground. The girl sighed, and moved away from the window.

She examined her surroundings. The room was timeless, fit for a princess; lavished with Alagaësia's finest. Feeling thoroughly oppressed, Hallia glanced from each expensive seat to another, before leaning against the only bare wall and sliding down into the fetal position. As she covered her face with her arms, her breathing became irregular and sharp. Abruptly, there was a commotion was outside and a knock at the door.

"Lady Hallia?" inquired a voice outside.

"One moment" she replied, shakily.

Promptly, she rushed to a mirror and wiped the shimmering tears from her face. She soundlessly counted down from ten, mouthing each number, until she calmed her breathing. After smoothing her dress and checking her appearance in the mirror once more, she steadied herself.

"Come in."

A short, stout old woman with cropped black hair in a boring gray frock struggled through the door. She carried three large boxes, which she could hardly see over as she stumbled across the room. When she nearly tumbled to the ground, Hallia stabled her and takes the boxes.

"Thankee, M'lady," says the woman.

"Honestly, Mathilda, you've called me Hallie since I was a child, why do you insist on this 'My lady' nonsense now?" snapped Hallie.

Looking abashed and slightly nostalgic Mathilda answers softly, "Well, you wasn't a lady then, was you? But now? All grown up and the King's favorite girl by all accounts. What could I call you? Other than my lady, or, maybe, my future Queen?"

Wincing, like the remark caused her physical pain, Hallie thought of the King. Uncle Galbatorix: that's what he told her to call him. But that was ten years ago, and now she was sixteen, a woman. He had asked her to drop the uncle bit, seeing as they weren't really related. And he didn't want her to think of him as family anymore; well, not in the blood sense. Shaking unpleasant thoughts from her head, Hallie inquired about the boxes.

"Those things? Well, open them and find out, why don't we?" answered Mathilda.

Mathilda went to the boxes and untied them hurriedly, excited to see what Galbatorix had acquired for Hallie that week. When the paper was removed from the boxes the items were revealed, and, of course, all to enhance appearance. First was a new corset; slightly appalled she held the fabric around herself loosely. It was minuscule compared to her other corset, as if nineteen inch waist wasn't small enough.

The next box held a new green dress, which was truly beautiful. For a moment Hallie's vain side took control, and she thought of how beautiful she would look in the dress. She could wear it to a ball, and all the men of the court would request a dance, because she would be the most beautiful. When she held it up in front of the mirror, however, she was mortified to see how low-cut the thing was. Her fantasies were replaced with nightmares, as reality set in. The dress was not a pretty gift to her from Galbatorix; the dress meant to make her a pretty gift for him.

Lastly, there was a pair of silver heeled shoes. Sourly, Elle examined them. Pretty, but they made it that much harder to run away.

"Aren't all these lovelies just gorgeous? Just gorgeous. Put these on straight away, right away now."

With a depressed sigh, Hallie turned to let Mathilda unlace her nightgown. She shivered as the cool air washed over her and the fabric slipped to the ground. Soft familiar hands grazed her skin as the corset was wrapped around her torso. She inhaled quickly, preparing for the impending oxygen deficiency. She felt a sharp tug behind her and the air promptly rushed out of her lungs, as her ribs were forced inward, her breasts upward, and her shoulder blades together. She lost her breath and grimaced. Tentatively, she tried inhaling, but was rewarded with a painful pressure in her chest. After a few moments when her body had finally acclimated, she was not allowed one breath, before the strings behind her were yanked twice more. She coughed as her body tried to make more room for her ribs, which were caving in. Hallie silently gaped and tried to ignore her light head. The first few moments were always the worst.

After catching her breath she managed to gasp, "When does the King expect me today?"

Mathilda turned her around and pushed her arms above her head.

"You'll dine with him at dinner tonight."

Hallie carefully probed Mathilda's consciousness, searching for a clue to how the King's mood might be.

_Meeting the Ra'zac.... That Durza is in for it tonight._

"He must be very upset about the failure near Du Weldenvarden," Hallie speculated, "Have you seen him since?"

While Mathilda dropped the chemise and hoops over her head she answered, "No, I've been fortunate enough to avoid him since that incident. So far he's only relieved his anger on three men. Two servants bringing him food and the man who informed him of the failure, of course."

Hallie shifted the hoops around her hips and silently prayed for the mens' families. Mathilda guided her into the new dress and laced it hastily, rambling about how long it would be before the servants were replaced and the extra work for everyone else until that time. Mathilda was the closest to a mother Hallie had had since she was six, but the woman had become desensitized to the King's cruelty in the past ten years. It was heartbreaking to hear her consider the deaths inconveniences rather than tragedies.

Hallie's feelings for the King had developed oppositely. When she was young she overlooked his mindless killing and torture, because he cared for her so diligently. He spoiled her as a child, giving her whatever she wished for and more. As she aged, however, their relationship had changed, due to the King's insistence. He no longer treated her as a child, but rather a woman. When she was fourteen, it was an awkward shift for her, because she not only disliked his new feelings toward her, but she had come to realize his demented behavior toward all of Alagaësia as well. She was ashamed that it took the possibility of _that_ kind of relationship with him for her to see things more clearly. Sometimes, she wondered if he had kept their relationship like that of an uncle and niece, whether she would have ever grasped the utter terror of his reign.

Yes. Yes, she would've. He lost her trust one year ago, and her hatred for him was more dependent on that, than any feelings he could ever have for her. She would never have forgiven him for what he's doing to _him_, even if he was still Uncle Galbatorix to her. Regardless of what he did, or does, she could never forgive him for that.

"Anyways," Mathilda sighed as she slipped the silver shoes onto Hallie's feet, "for now, you're to continue your studies on the ancient language, then you'll have you're riding and archery lessons after lunch."

"Actually, you will go to the north eastern tower now," a voice said from behind the women.

Hallie jumped and spun around, startled by the intrusion. The King stood menacingly in the doorway, eying her appreciatively. He started toward her.

"I've finally found a replacement for your last teacher, and you will continue your magic lessons today."

She froze as he looked her up and down. She wondered how long he had been standing there.

"The gifts please you?" he ventured.

"They're lovely," she answered, "but you shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

"No trouble at all, my darling."

She felt Mathilda back away from her and exit, leaving her alone with Galbatorix. An awkward silence settled upon the room, but he didn't seem to notice. Hallie waited for him to say something; however, he stayed silent and continued to inch toward her.

Galbatorix lifted his hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and swallowed, in an effort to prevent the bile from forcing its way up her throat. Her heart beat faster, urging her to flee. He chuckled and stepped back, as she opened her eyes and breathed.

"I'll escort you to the tower," he announced and exited into the hallway.

She recovered quickly, and followed him out, arguing, "That's really not necessary. I can get there myself."

"I'm aware it's not necessary," he said frustrated, "I'd like to anyway."

Hallie grabbed his hand to halt him, and he froze. He stared at their clasped hands, and she quickly released her grip, only to have her hand held still by his. She pulled away warily. The King got angry easily when she rejected his advances, however small they were.

"I insist" she asserted carefully, "Your Highness should go prepare for the Ra'zac. That is more important."

He sighed and chuckled viciously.

"How is it, that you always know what is going on in this castle?" he questioned.

"It's a skill that I've learned from the best," Hallie replied with a fake smile.

"Go then," he relented, "but first..."

He reached forward and gripped her waist forcefully. As his lips approached her, she ducked her head swiftly. His nose and mouth bumped into her forehead. His grip on her waist tightened painfully from his anger, and his nails pierced through to her skin. When he released her grudgingly, his fingers had blood on them.

"Until dinner."

He gave her a bitter smile and awkwardly marched away.

Once he was out of sight, Hallie shook herself, trying to forget the feel of his touch. Pain radiated from the broken skin, and the waist of her dress began to soak up red blood. Hallie grimaced at the sight, and unenthusiastically held her right hand over the injury.

"Waíse heill," she whispered.

And as the skin mended, her gedwëy ignasia shone brightly.

* * *

Review please! Especially, if you want me to continue, because, honestly, I probably won't post the next chapter without encouragement.


End file.
